The Bloodline Demon
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: my name is Naruto Uzumaki, i died in the war at the age of 25 along with my wife and now we are both eight years old again... we are to right the wrongs of what happened in our timeline and make sure it doesn't happen in this one. Multi Bloodline Naruto! Naruto/Pakura/Koyuki/shizune/yugao/temari/FemSasuk e


**THIS IS AN OVER POWERED NARUTO FIC**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE OP NARUTO STORIES THEN LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With that said both Naruto and the now human (Not reanimated) Pakura kissed each other in a heartfelt loving goodbye as the both of them charged up their respective Kekkei Genkai's and let them unfold in order to finish the battle they happened to be in… to finish the battle, but not the war.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

That was the sound that was heard across the land as the last Jinchuuriki and his wife sacrificed themselves in order to save their comrades and to defeat the batch of enemies they faced in the battle.

Naruto and Pakura opened their eyes and noticed a bright light ahead of them with a winding dirt path under their feet leading to the light. Naruto and Pakura looked at each other and walked towards the light while they reminisced about their first meeting until their death.

When they passed through the light they noticed that they appeared to be in a throne room of sorts. In the middle of the room on a throne made of various precious metals sat a woman with long white hair and a beautiful face and body that most women would kill for.

(We SHOULD all know who this is and if you don't then good fucking luck.)

The woman just looked at the couple and smiled "so… it seems you both have arrived in the afterlife… sadly it was not time for either of you to die and your world had fallen into darkness and despair. I can give you both a chance just ONE chance to fix it, to go back in time to the day when you, Naruto first started the academy. You both get one chance you hear me just the ONE chance to make things right. Will you accept?" the woman said

Naruto and Pakura looked at each other then looked back to the woman "if we do choose to accept, will the both of us still be together and will we still have all of our skills, memories, instincts and all of that?" Naruto asked.

The woman smiled "yes, if you do accept you both will be together de-aged back to that of an eight year old. The same age that the Ninja academy in Konoha starts letting people stain to become ninja's at. You both will still have all of your skills, control, instincts, the whole works, BUT your memories of the future will be practically gone. You will only have the important stuff that is needed to change the outcome as well as things relevant to that. Now… DO. YOU. ACCEPT?"

Both Naruto and Pakura gave wide smiles and nodded "Yes, we accept!" they said as the woman snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

(To be… Nah I'm just fucking with you! I'll continue but I really was tempted to just end it there!)

Naruto and Pakura blinked several times as their vision refocused and took in their surroundings… which happened to be Naruto's least favorite place… a hospital. Naruto heard footsteps outside the door. Naruto looked at the bed next to him and say his now eight year old wife looking at him with a smile.

Both their heads shot towards the door and got ready to fight when it opened, but Naruto relaxed when he saw who it was. When Naruto relaxed Pakura knew that this person is not a threat.

Naruto smiled "Hello jiji, hw are you?" he asked

Said man or as everybody else calls him "Hokage-Sama" smiled back to the you blond "Hello Naruto-Kun, please tell me what happened to cause you to just pass out in the middle of the street? What are these items beside you? And who is this young lady? Did you find yourself a girlfriend?" Hiruzen questioned.

Naruto's smile turned into a sad one which Hiruzen noticed *sigh* "Jiji, put up a silencing barrier please… we have much to discuss…" he told the elder who nodded and put up the barrier.

Naruto sat up straighter and held out his hand to the side which Pakura took in hers "Where to start, where to start, hmm… I guess I should start out with the fact that I'm from the future…" he started as Hiruzen laughed lightly thinking it was a joke but he recomposed himself when he saw his adopted grandson twitch a little bit and scowl which signaled that he was telling the truth. "you it all went like this you see…" Naruto started as he began to fill his surrogate grandfather in on what he remembers about the future, him having four bloodlines, about the girl next to him being his wife Pakura, her having two Kekkei Genkai's one of which supports his Kekkei Tota and one of his Kekkei Genkai.

Throughout the whole explanation, with Pakura adding things in when needed, Hiruzen was wide eyed. When the explanation was finished he spoke slowly "So… you have four bloodlines, three Kekkei Genkai and one Kekkei Tota. You named the three Kekkei Genkai Kassekiton (Talc Release), Shokyaku (Incineration Release) and Taiton. You named your Kekkei Tota Ukiton (Monsoon release) and you created several Jutsu for each bloodline. You need to retrain your bodies and re-perfect all your Jutsu. Same goes for Pakura with her Scorch Release and Season Release. Did I get all that right?" he asked the two eight year olds (physically! 30+ Mentally).

Naruto and Pakura nodded and the three of them talk throughout the rest of the night about details on their training that they would put themselves through among other things.

Two days later

Naruto and Pakura walked at a sedate pace so that they can take in the way the village looks since it has been, for them at least, fifteen years for Naruto since Naruto has seen the village because it was never fully rebuilt because the war broke out. For Pakura… she has never been in the village before.

When the two stopped they were in front of a compound that had the Uzumaki symbol on it. Naruto noticed a blood seal on the gate so he took out a kunai his sword (Yea he has a sword) and made a cut on his palm then swiped his hand across the seal. It glowed and the gate slowly opened. The two of them spent the rest of the day exploring the rounds and the main house.

They spent the next day setting up their training schedule and got to training before the academy starts in a few weeks. They decided that they will not hold back in the academy.

Four years later: Graduation!

Naruto woke up to a weight on his chest just like every morning. He smiled and nudged his most precious person awake. "Pakura, it's time to get up. We have our graduation exam today." He whispered in her ear as she started to wake up.

They got up, took a shower and got dressed in their respective outfits (Pakura is dressed the same as in the anime/manga). Naruto dressed in a black sleeveless muscle shirt, black baggy pants that went over the tops of his black combat boots. He has on two brown belts that hold pockets for scrolls and other things like a sheath for his katana. He also has on black gloves that go ¾ of the way up his forearm. Lastly he has a large gourd on his back which is held there by a blood red sash that runs over his left shoulder and across his chest (Think Gaara).

When it comes to his hair, over the past four years it slowly turned into the famed Uzumaki blood red. His hair goes down to his shoulders in the back, same with his sideburns as well. The hair in the front goes down to a little past his nose with gaps so that he can see. (Picture on my profile!)

After they got ready for the day and ate some breakfast they headed towards the academy via rooftops.

When they got to the academy and sat in their seats right next to each other while Naruto sits next to his and Pakura's best friend Shikamaru. They train together from time to time and found that they make a great team and the three of them hoped that they could be on the same team together when they pass.

After a bit of hanging out and talking their sensei Iruka walked in and did a roll call. "We will now start the final exam. This test will be composed of a written portion, an accuracy portion, a Taijutsu portion, and a Ninjutsu portion which will consist of transformation, substitution, and clone. The clone Jutsu can be any type of clone Jutsu." Iruka told them as he passed out the papers (the silver haired bastard is non existent).

Naruto looked at the questions and answered them with ease. The written test is supposed to be 45 minutes long but Naruto and Pakura got it done in ten minutes. After the 45 minutes were up they went outside to throwing range where they would throw Kunai and Shuriken.

"Ok when I call your name come up and through the Shuriken and Kunai. You will get ten of each with a total of getting 100% on each of the two sections. Hit all of the bull's-eyes and you get a perfect score. Now... Sasuki (Female Sasuke) Uchiha…" the prick turned friend (That's right friend.). She got 8 out of 10 on Kunai and 9 out of 10 on Shuriken. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto came up and got 10 out of 10, same with Pakura. Everybody else did about average, some better and some worse.

Next was the Taijutsu portion which Naruto, Pakura, Sasuki, and Kiba dominated their opponents. And after that came the Ninjutsu portion of the test. "Ok when I call your name come into the classroom and perform the three Jutsu I mentioned earlier." Iruka announced. One by one they went to take the last portion. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto got up and walked into the testing room and stood before his sensei who would test him. "Ok Naruto perform the assigned Jutsu and for extra credit you can perform an elemental Jutsu if you know any… which I know you do."

Naruto smiled lightly before he schooled his features and preformed the assigned Jutsu. "Raiton: Lightning clone!" Naruto said as three clones came into existence and then Naruto preformed his extra credit Jutsu "OK time for my extra credit Jutsu. Shokyaku: form: Claws!" he said as three claws made of incineration chakra formed (think wolverine from X-Men) and walked over to a log lying in the room. Naruto simply touched the log with the claws and it turned to ash almost instantly.

Iruka smiled "Nice job Naruto, you pass." He told his favorite student as he handed Naruto a grey headband with the village symbol on a metal plate attached to it which Naruto tied around his forehead. The headband was mostly hidden by his hair but you could make out the Konoha symbol under his hair.

The next day

Naruto and Pakura walked towards the Hokage tower to get their Ninja ID picture taken and when they got their they found out that they were the only ones left to take their picture. (They are in the same outfit as before since they have multiples of the same outfit and Naruto put repair, cleaning, and camouflage (to blend in with any environment) seals on their clothes). After they got their pictures Naruto and Pakura met with the Hokage regarding the teams "Jiji, what I would recommend for teams are myself, Pakura, and Suki because we train together on a regular basis. We know each other strengths and we even created several strategies for different situations.

Kiba, Hinata, and Choji. This is a good squad for an ambush squad with Hinata being able to detect people with her Byakugan. Kiba with his partner being able to drill right through the opponents with his Gatsuga thus trapping a few of the targets which Choji runs them over which will either kill or knock out. If knocked out the targets can then be interrogated.

The last squad I would recommend is Shikamaru, Shino, with Ino on the team. BUT Ino should be given Medical training which will help the team out in the long run. The same thing with Hinata (Sakura sucks ass so she will be a minor character and will mostly be at the hospital since that is what she is best at. Not fighting in any way, shape or form.)

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke from his mouth as he thought about it "Hmm… I see your points and I must admit that it is pretty good and will help these teams survive longer as well as the dynamics, possible strategies, and combination attacks the could be used to be a more effective squad… I approve."

With that a little kid ran into the room… a kid that Naruto and Pakura recognized as the Hokage's grandson as the kid attacked the Hokage only to trip on his own scarf.

"Konohamaru… what have I told you about that scarf? If you go into the field of battle with that scarf you WILL be killed because you keep tripping on it." Naruto said with Pakura, Hiruzen and the kid's sensei, who walked into the room as they understood the truth in that statement.

A week later

Naruto and Pakura walked into the classroom where they would receive their assigned team along with who their teammates are. Naruto decided to sit next to Suki who sat on his left while Pakura sat down on his right.

Naruto looked at Suki who met his gaze if only for a second before she turned her head with a blush on her face. Naruto turned his head towards his wife, who nodded her head in agreement seeing as they knew that he would have to go through the CRA.

Naruto looked back at Suki, "Suki…" Naruto said as the girl turned towards him "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asked.

Suki blushed even more (Come on people even a 'Mighty' Uchiha can fall to teenage hormones. Especially when falling for the boy she likes!) and nodded.

"YES!" she yelled as she basically tackled him to the ground in a hug and stole a kiss. Everybody looked at the scene with wide eyes due to the fact that the normally stoic Uchiha tackled Naruto in a hug and kissed him.

When they broke apart and sat back down and schooled their features back into their stoic THAT was when Iruka walked into the room. "Starting today, you are all official Ninja's, but… you are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here on out. You will all be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin Teacher." Iruka told them.

Iruka took in their reactions then started speaking again "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent and combine to form the team dynamics need to secede in missions down the road. I will now announce them. Team 1… Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Pakura Uzumaki, and Suki Uchiha. Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi. Team 9 is still active from last year so Team 10 will consist of Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. That's all of the groups. I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then." He finished and walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at his wife and Suki "Come, let's go get some lunch and get to know each other better." He said as they walked out of the classroom towards a small café that Naruto goes to frequently.

After their lunch was over they headed back to the classroom to wait for their sensei… who happened to be three hours late. Suki was getting irritated very fast and was about to yell out, but refrained from doing so when she heard her boyfriend speak "Come in Kakashi, I know you are out there."

The door to the room opened to revile a tall man with spiky white hair that defies gravity. "So… you can sense me… good job. Meet on the roof." Kakashi said as they went to the roof and did their introductions and Kakashi decided to end the meeting on a happier note. "All right normally I would test you three to see if you have what it takes to be a true ninja of this village. You three though have been training together for years and would understand the test right away so I won't even bother. Just know that you are all official Ninja's of Konoha now. We start missions tomorrow."

2 months later

Naruto, Pakura, Suki and Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage and watched as Madam Shijimi basically hugged her cat to death. "Now then, your next mission is…" Hiruzen started as he started reading off the list of missions.

Naruto stepped up "Hokage-Sama… I would like to request a C-Rank mission. You know as well as I do that doing these D-Ranked missions is dimming our skills since we need real experience n order to be more efficient in the field… that and Suki will probably make her first kill and we need to get that out of the way sooner rather than later seeing as Pakura and I have already had ours. That among other things…" he asked/stated.

Hiruzen looked Naruto in the eyes and nodded his head "Send in the bridge builder!" he told the assistant who nodded and brought in a drunk man.

The drunk man looked at the four of them "you will do just fine. You all look strong. I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge." Tazuna told them.

Once everyone got their stuff ready they walked out the gate to the village. They walked in silence while observing their client who has been active jumpy since their departure. As they were walking Naruto and Pakura noticed two puddles on the ground when it hasn't rained in weeks.

When they passed by the puddle Naruto had his talc slowly coming out of the gourd on his back. when the water puddles turned into two humans known as the demon brothers Naruto quickly turned around and had his Talc rush at the brothers as blinding speed and covered them up to the point that only their face was showing. "Talc coffin…" Naruto said in the tone of voice that he only uses in battle which had Kakashi's eye widen at the tone "Talc funeral…" Naruto finished the talc completely covered the two of them up and Naruto held out his hand and closed his hand into a fist in a crushing motion. All that was heard were two screams and the sound of name cracks and snaps signaling that bones were being brushed and if the amount of blood that was on the talc was any indication… the demon brothers are in fact dead.

Kakashi turned towards Tazuna "now… why would some Ninja be after your life since as soon as they appeared they went after you… what do they want you for?" he asked. Tazuna caved at the look of 'you better tell me or you're dead' that Kakashi and Naruto were giving him.

They decided to press onwards to wave country since the four of them knew that they are more than enough to handle the mission.


End file.
